bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Justitia Frigus
Justitia Frigus is a OC belonging to Patches. She is a Frost Dragon, hailing from the cold regions of Mo'Gaille, living in solitude other than the company of her self proclaimed protector, a man known as Harris. Personality She is a humble spirit despite her status as a frost dragon, one of the most powerful and rarest of monsters, she isn't fond on praise. If one is to praise her and worship her, she simply tells them to stop and that, despite what she is, they should treat her as a equal. She has a calm vibe to her, almost hauntingly so. Even in the most dire of situations, she retains her composure. However, she can be quite vicious if one of her friends is severely harmed. She prefers either solitude or the company of one or two people. Living in the quiet mountains most of her life, she has grown fond of the quiet mountain ranges, the sound of the wind is one of the most relaxing sounds to her. Despite her humble, gentle personality, she has a strong inner child. Amused by the silly antics of others and even tagging along with them... As long as things don't get too extreme or crowded. History Write the first section of your page here. Abilities Transformation: Like all Dragons of Mo'Gaille, she is able to transform into a full dragon form at will. Something she only does if her humanoid form isn't cutting it or if people need transportation. Scythe wielding Ice Manipulation: Being a Frost Dragon, she has a strong affinity to cold. However, as strong as her magic is, it's entirely reliant on the moisture in the air and the temperature. If it's cold and snowing or raining, she is at her best. If it is dry and sunny, she can barely use any of her powerful abilities. Cocytus: A ability she typically uses at the start of a fight, she freezes the surrounding area, just enough to give her a edge in the fight. She doesn't use it if it would harm others or cause damage to property that isn't hers. Artic Bane: A simple spear of ice launched at the enemy, can be shot one at a time or a small volley of them Ice Block: Similar to Artic Bane, but the projectile is a hunk of ice rather than a spear, hitting the opponent with blunt force rather than stabbing Tundra Mist: Justitia creates a cloud of mist around herself or around the opponent. Only used as a getaway or to buy herself some time. Northern Wind: A blast of freezing cold are, capable of stopping opponents in their tracks Glacial Barrier: A defensive ability that creates a powerful wall of ice, capable fo defending herself and allies. Boreas Wrath: One of her most powerful attacks, only used when she is at her best. She summons a powerful cold wind, carrying shards of ices to cut opponents. Due to how powerful it is, she can only use it in cold humid envirements and prefers to use it when no one is around. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mo'Gaille Category:Patches